1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sample dividers. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sampling a portion of a flowable material.
2. Problems in the Art
There are various needs for accurately obtaining representative samples of materials. For example, in the hybrid seed industry, samples of harvested seed are tested in laboratories for various reasons.
In one example prior art system, hybrid seed corn is shelled and a sample of fifty bushels of seeds is taken using some sort of flow diverter. The fifty bushel sample can then be shipped to a seed laboratory for sampling and testing. Smaller samples can be taken from the fifty bushel sample using prior art items such as sampling probes. A typical sampling probe is comprised of an open ended tube which is pressed into a bin of seed and removed to obtain a representative sample of the seed in the bin.
Various other prior art devices for collecting a sample of material are known in the art. Some prior art devices include a cone positioned in a flow of material for directing the flow of material across the surface of the cone. The device may also have a number of splitters for removing a sample from the material. Other devices use a series of staged funnels with the lowermost funnel having chutes for removing a portion of the material from the stream. The prior art devices have various disadvantages. First, many of the prior art sampling devices require the use of a motor which increases the cost and complexity of the device. In addition, prior art sampling devices cannot handle high capacity, but rather are intended for use in a laboratory where a small amount of material flow is sampled.
Another problem with prior art sample dividers relates to their flexibility. Prior art sample dividers are typically very limited in the selectability of the ratio to be sampled.
3. Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for splitting a stream of material into different proportions which overcomes problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for splitting a stream of material into different proportions in which the proportion is adjustable by the user.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for splitting a stream of material into different proportions which uses modular dividers which can be put together to further split the material.
Further features, objects and advantages of the present invention include:
A method and apparatus for splitting a stream of material which uses a plurality of sample cups of differing sizes so that the split proportion can be selected by the user. PA1 A method and apparatus for splitting a stream of material which includes a plurality of cones having different physical characteristics so that the user can select from the plurality of cones. PA1 A method and apparatus for splitting a stream of material using modular splitters which can be stacked for further splitting the stream of material. PA1 A method and apparatus for splitting a stream of material which includes a sample receiving tube which may be divided into a plurality of sections. PA1 A method and apparatus for statically splitting a stream of material into different proportions. PA1 A method and apparatus for splitting a stream of material which is capable of allowing a user to divide the flow accurately in a desired ratio.
These as well as other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.